


Cupcakes and Qunari

by follower_of_lamashtu



Series: Celia Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Positivity, Breathplay, Chubby Inquisitor, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light BDSM, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follower_of_lamashtu/pseuds/follower_of_lamashtu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia Trevelyan is only 4' 10", which is a hell of a juxtaposition to her hulking Qunari lover. They share a sweet moment in Skyhold that turns heated, and messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Qunari

**Author's Note:**

> The Celia Trevelyan collection is not currently in any order beyond "the order in which I wrote them."

“You look like a Cupcake in that, your Inquisitorialness,” Varric said with a chuckle as Celia Trevelyan tottered out of her quarters in a too-tight, too long, frippy Orlesian dress. She poked out her bottom lip in a pout and gave Varric the saddest puppy eyes she could manage.

“I feel like I have the lung span of a cupcake in this. And I’m going to trip on it,” Celia said, forcing herself to sound breathless and pained. She put her hands on her stomach, pressing against the stiff fabric.

“No offense, but I don’t think they make Orlesian dresses to fit women like you. You’re kind of built like a really tall, skinny dwarf,” Varric said. She beamed over at him.

“This is why you’re my favorite, Varric. Because you call me tall so often,” she said. She shuffled forward a few more feet when Josephine’s door flew open. The Ambassador gliding into the room, until she saw Celia. Her face shifted through a few expressions at once before she settled on a forced neutrality.

“Your Worship. I… see you’ve gotten the dress. We had to guess with your measurements and.... I suppose we perhaps underestimated your figure in… ways,” Josephine said. Celia scowled at her, but her face made the expression unfortunately adorable. Josephine giggled and Varric snickered.

“I appreciate the thought, Josephine, but maybe let’s get me measured before I get any more clothes. I really am this short, and I really am this thick,” she said, gesturing to her ample bottom, tummy, and chest. Josephine blushed just a bit and nodded.

“If you aren’t running off to Crestwood again so soon, I can have a seamstress here from Val Royeaux within a week,” Josephine said. Celia grinned.

“Oh no, a convenient excuse to not slog through Crestwood for another week? I’m heartbroken, Ambassador,” Celia said. Varric laughed and went back to his letters, sensing his part of the conversation was coming to an end. Josephine had the courtesy to look sheepish.

“We need you to do well at the Winter Palace, so this is hardly an unimportant task. Though, you should know, you won’t be wearing a dress to Halamshiral. We’re representing ourselves as a military force, so I chose our uniforms to that purpose,” Josephine said. Celia frowned.

“I’m going to a ball at the Winter bloody Palace and I don’t get to wear a dress?” Celia cried. Josephine sighed, having anticipated her reaction.

“Believe me, I am also fond of pretty dresses, but it is a necessity. It is easy to believe that you are pretty and ladylike when looking at you. We must convince the Court that you are also strong, capable, and organized. That is the part we must look,” Josephine said. Celia sighed and hung her head.

“Fine. I understand. But, promise me after we defeat Corypheus, we get to have a fancy ball with fancy dresses?” Celia asked. Josephine smiled bright enough to light the room.

“I would be honored to plan us a ball to rival any Orlesian soiree,” she said. Celia held out a hand and made her shake on it, then hurried back to her quarters to peel off the frippery.

\--

She heard Bull clear his throat as soon as she closed the door. She smiled, always appreciative of his deference to her comfort. She might be a “free woman” now, but old habits from the Circle died hard. She sauntered up the stairs to her room, a difficult feat in the tight dress, but the way it clung to her figure did emphasize the swing of her hips in a way that she hoped Bull would find pleasing. Judging by the way he grinned at her when she came into view, he did.

“Hey Boss. Nice getup,” he said from his seat on her bed. Well, she supposed it was at least partially his bed at this point. He’d spent enough time in it. She walked straight to him until she was standing just between his knees. Even sitting down he was a head taller than her, but she could grab his horns and tug him down for a kiss much easier like this. Huge hands settled on her hips, drawing her flush against him as he kissed her back. She could feel his fingers touching on her back, and it sent a rush of blood to her nethers. 

She’d always hated it when partners fetishized her smallness. Bull never said anything about it, except for the occasional mid-coitus reference to her ‘tiny cunt,’ and maybe that was why she liked being reminded of the size difference with him. She broke the kiss before Bull could deepen it, cocking her hip to the side and putting a fist on it.

“Josephine tried to guess my measurements and couldn’t believe that I’m this short,” she said, reaching behind her to undo the clasp at the nape of her neck. Bull’s hands slid up to start untying the long lacing of the dress.

“Or that you’ve got such great tits and ass,” Bull added. She giggled and smacked his chest.

“I think current Orlesian fashion favors slimmer women, so Josephine might’ve been trying to streamline me,” Celia said. Bull dipped his head down to place a kiss on the crown of her head.

“She’d better not be. I like that you’re built for comfort instead of speed,” he said. She gasped in mock affront, crossing her arms over her chest and turning in his arms to face away from him. He made no move to stop her, reaching the end of the lacing on her dress. He instead picked her up by her waist and lifted her to sit on his lap. His mouth went to her neck, nibbling and sucking on a faded hickey beneath her ear. It was hard to make a noticeable mark on her dark skin, but Bull of all people could get the job done. She moaned and shuddered in his hands.

“Have you been up here waiting to seduce me?” Celia asked. Bull chuckled, the sound rumbling through his broad chest. She placed her hands on his pillowy man-bosoms, turning her head to kiss his chest. She slid her hands over the smooth grey expanse dotted with mottled scars, leaning close to kiss the ones she could reach. A healed puncture wound here, a jagged cut there, some kind of claw marks. He stopped teasing her neck, putting his hands on the mattress and leaning back. Lovers liked to admire his scars, and he was always happy to let them do so.

“I don’t have to seduce you, kadan,” he chuckled. He shifted a little uncomfortably as her fingers ghosted over a bumpy patch of skin just above and to the left of his belt buckle. It was the one ticklish spot on his body and he had thus far kept Celia from discovering its sensitivity. She focused back on his face, but kept her fingers grazing over the dappled scar.

“Are you saying I’m easy?” she asked with a huge grin. Her copper eyes twinkled and her cheeks darkened. She had always appreciated that her dark brown skin hid a blush, but anyone who knew her well enough could notice the general darkening of the apples. Before he could answer, Celia shifted in his lap to straddle his thighs, though her feet couldn’t reach the floor to give her any real leverage to tease him with.

“Yes, but I’d never say it like it was a bad thing. I was pretty easy, myself,” he said, his eye giving the faintest twitch when her fingers slid over the spot again. Celia’s eyes went wide with unabashed glee.

“Maker’s breath, are you ticklish?” she asked immediately before attacking the spot with both hands. Bull laughed, dropping his weight onto the bed and grabbing Celia’s waist to haul her onto the mattress beside him. She squealed, but shot her hands back to the spot the moment she settled on the bed. Bull grabbed both her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. Celia squirmed and kicked, giving him a devastating pout.

“Well now that you know, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave. That’s dangerous knowledge. Can’t have the Chargers or the Venatori finding out I’ve got a weakness,” Bull said, unable to keep from smirking. Celia stuck her tongue out at him.

“I suppose you’re going to have to buy my silence then. Because as it stands, I think there are few things I’d enjoy seeing more than Krem knocking you on your ass in practice and assaulting you with tickling. I can already see the look of elation he’d have at this new intel,” Celia taunted.

“I’ll bet you’d like that. Watching the two men you find most attractive wrestling and tickling. Didn’t think they let noble daughters become such insatiable sluts here,” Bull said. Her cheeks went darker and she rolled over to bury her face in the soft bulk of Bull’s stomach. There was maybe an inch and a half of squishy fat covering the hard muscles underneath, but it was enough to make him comfortable. He ran a hand through her hair, his fingernails against her scalp. Celia sighed contentedly at his touch, even as she realized he was going to ruin her perfectly even afro.

“There are plenty of attractive men in the Inquisition. And women. I swear I have the prettiest friends in all Thedas,” she said, peppering kisses on Bull’s belly, but avoiding the ticklish spot. 

“And you aren’t allowed to make fun of me for my crush on Krem. He’s not interested and he’s your second-in-command. It’s not fair.” At that, she took a deep breath, planted her mouth on Bull’s paunch, and blew a loud raspberry on him. Bull shouted a protest, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her away from his stomach. She wore the definition of a shit-eating grin until he pressed his lips against hers. She tried to keep her lips together in defiance, but as his hands went to the loose laces on her back and worked her dress open and down her shoulders, she found herself parting her lips for him and wrapping one of her legs around his thigh closest to her.

“Have I told you lately that you’re beautiful?” Bull asked when he got her dress around her waist. Getting the too-small dress over her plump ass was a struggle, but she arched her back and bottom off the bed and shimmied while he tugged down. The moment it crested the widest part of her backside, it slid off the rest of the way. The weight of the skirt dragged the whole thing onto the floor, where it was promptly forgotten.

“You tell me at least once a day. And have I mentioned lately that you are devastatingly handsome?” she asked, draping an arm over his chest. He didn’t have his pauldron on, so Celia let her fingers trace the lines of his tattoos, smiling up at him. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and put one large hand on her hip. With their heights the way they were, her leg around his thigh put her knee just below his crotch. As she lie there touching the raised paths of ink, her breasts warm and soft against his side, she could feel his cock beginning to stir. She moved her face under the guise of pressing her cheek to his chest, but took the opportunity to give a teasing bite to his nipple. He groaned and sat up, pulling her onto his lap to grind his dick against her small clothes.

Celia squirmed and slithered her way off his lap and onto the floor at his feet. She had to move quickly or he’d stop her. He might like her submissiveness in bed, but he got cagey whenever she tried to take care of him. Her hands went to the boot on his uninjured leg and tugged it off, then the sock under it. She took his other foot more gingerly, unclasping the brace and easing back the bottom metal bar, then sliding off the shoe and brace together. She peeled the sock away and returned her hands to his foot, wrapping around his ankle as much as she could and kneading the knot of sore muscle there. Bull groaned with pleasure, his eye closing as he let her massage some of the stiffness away. No amount of rubbing would make it stop hurting entirely, but it felt nice and Celia liked that Bull let himself be a little vulnerable with her. When she was satisfied that she’d done all she could, she pressed a kiss to the top of his foot and crawled back onto his lap.

He kissed her fiercely, squeezing her tight against his chest and tipping her head back to claim her mouth with his long, thick tongue. She moaned, bucking her hips to grind against his erection and wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran a fingertip along the shell of one pointed ear and felt him shudder under her. He breaks the kiss to nibble and suck at her neck.

“You’re learning too many Qunari tricks. It’s going to ruin you for other men, kadan,” he joked. She clutched his shoulders and whimpered as he assaulted her neck, leaving several dark bruises in the wake of his mouth.

“Mmm, I doubt that. You’re just teaching me how to please more _kinds_ of men. Pretty soon I’ll be able to get anyone off,” she sniped back. Bull chuckled against her neck.

“Varric seems to be taken, so you’ll need to find someone else to teach you what dwarves like,” he said. She giggled, but it turned into a moan when he leaned her back so he could lean forward and take a nipple into his mouth.

“And ruin what Varric and Cassandra keep pretending they don’t have? Never,” Celia said. “Scout Harding now… I’ve a strong preference for men, but if I was going to fuck a woman, I’d go for her.” Bull groaned, letting her breasts pop free from his lips.

“Now I know what I’ll be thinking about next time you’re gone off without me and I have to jerk off,” Bull said. Celia laughed, sliding her fingers down his stomach to grasp at his belt, making quick work of both buckles and the buttons of his fly. As she started to sneak her fingers into his pants, Bull picked her up again, standing up and dropping her on her ass in the middle of the bed. He let his pants slide down his hips to pool on the floor, then pushed down his underclothes after them. His cock jutted out from his body at a right angle, only mostly hard at the moment. He climbed back onto the bed, grabbing Celia’s hips and removing her smalls.

Bull got down on his stomach at the foot of the bed, putting Celia’s legs over his shoulders before climbing further up the bed. He angled his head to press the tips of his horns into the blankets on either side of her hips, pinning her to the bed. She groaned and bucked once under him. That trick always got her hot. Broad hands pressed flat against the upper insides of her thighs and his thumbs met just over her sex. He slid the thick digits along her slit once, twice, then used them to spread her labia apart. He took a deep breath close to her core, and even though he did it every time before he ate her pussy, it never failed to make her knees go weak. He licked his lips like she were something delectable, then buried his face amidst the dark brown curls.

Celia gasped even though she knew it was coming. Her back arched off the bed and she reached down to grab his horns. By now, Bull could play her body like a lute, knowing just how she liked to be touched and teased. He sucked on her clit until the shy nub poked out from under its hood, then dipped down to thrust his tongue inside her. She moaned, her fingers tightening on his horns as he reached deeper inside her than a human or elf tongue could. His nose kept bumping her clit just so, making her buck her hips in search of stimulation.

“Mmm, _Bull_ ,” Celia murmured, flexing her fingers on his horns. He slid his tongue in and out of her, every few seconds letting his nose bump against her button. She tilted her hips, trying to force his tongue to abandon her entrance and pay more attention to her clit. He lifted her ass a few inches higher and kept fucking her on his mouth. She whined and squirmed on him until he finally relented, pulling his tongue out of her cunt and moving up to swirl it around her clit. She moaned and arched off the bed again, sobbing in pleasure when he gave her a firm flick.

Bull moved his hand from her thigh, pressing a thick finger against her entrance and driving it home inside her. Celia screamed out something incoherent when Bull added a second finger, her thighs shaking on either side of his head.

“Bull, Bull, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” she cried, digging her nails into the layer of balm coating Bull’s horns. Bull lapped at her clit and curled his fingers to rub circles on her g-spot. Celia choked on the air she was breathing as stars exploded behind her eyes and her pussy squirted all over the lower half of Bull’s face. He drank down what he could catch in his mouth, then withdrew his fingers and got to his knees. Celia hadn’t caught her breath yet when Bull slid a hand under her back. He lifted her ass off the duvet and dragged her down the bed until her cunt was kissing the head of his cock.

“Yessss, fuck me,” she begged. He barely paused, plunging balls-deep into her in one stroke, knot included. Her hands could only just reach Bull’s shoulders, but she held what she could get in a vise grip and screamed. She tossed her head back and squeezed her legs around his hips.

“Ohh, I love feeling your tiny cunt stretch out on my dick,” Bull groaned. He knew she didn’t like being reminded all the time of her smallness, but they both liked the juxtaposition of his bulk against hers. He had over two feet on her, and they’d both been pleasantly surprised the first time she’d taken him to the hilt. It was rare anyone other than a Qunari could take the flared knot at the base of his shaft. He still marveled at the sight of his length and girth sinking into her, her brown and pink lips spreading tight around him. He wanted to bite and suck on her neck, the graceful column exposed with her head thrown back like that, but there was no way to reach.

“Bull, move, please,” she whined. He pulled back, dragging several inches of his length out of her, then pushed back in. He started out in slow, deep strokes, taking her completely, but tenderly so. She moaned long and low, the sound pulled from her involuntarily. The sheer satisfaction in the sound, the declaration of her thirst being slaked made Bull’s knot throb and begin to swell just a bit. Just enough to make Celia _need_ it. She moaned again, this time on purpose, but Bull kept his leisurely pace.

Celia wasn’t as muscular as most of the people Bull had fucked. Seeing her lushness writhe and contort under him was a riveting scene. He loved how she had so much _give_ to her. Her hips, her ass, her belly, her thighs. Even her pussy could be described as voluptuous. She’d put on more muscle in the last few months than she’d probably ever had in her life, but Bull was secretly thrilled that those muscles hadn’t consumed her succulence.

“Come on, fuck me like you mean it,” she whined, gyrating her hips to grind her clit against his pubic bone. Bull, and she should’ve expected it, maintained the slow pace and shortened his strokes so only his partially-inflated knot slid in and out of her. Given the sensitivity of the organ, he could get off just from this new movement, though it would take a while. She probably could, too. But she liked to beg for it, liked to be taken hard, fast, and deep by someone who did all three better than she’d ever had before. If she needed to beg and eventually receive, Bull was all too happy to provide her the opportunity.

“I do mean it. Every way I take you,” he chided. He removed the hand on her lower back to grip her hip instead. His hand was large enough to allow his thumb to press against her clit and rub it in firm circles. Celia gasped and spasmed beneath him, digging her nails into the flesh of his upper arms. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, making him press harder on her clit every time he bottomed out inside her. It only took a handful of thrusts before she was panting and whimpering as pleasure threaded up her back. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt that ‘catch,’ when the sensations hooked into her core and began drawing her spine taut like a bowstring. She swore and mewled, her fingers scrabbling at him with building desperation.

“Do you want to come, Princess?” he asked her with a soft chuckle underneath the words. She nodded, unable to speak, barely able to breathe. Bull moved his hand from her waist and the other from where it had been supporting his weight on the mattress. He sat back on his heels and picked her up with hands under her ass again, pulling her over the sheets to join him again. She groaned with frantic need, so close but feeling her orgasm retreating.

“Bull, nonono, please, put it back, I’m so empty, pleasepleaseplease,” she sobbed. He half answered her, lifting his cock up with pure muscle control and dropping it back down when she was under him, making the thick head smack her clit. She jolted and he made small, circling thrusts to keep his cock toying with her nub.

“What? You can come from this. You’ve done it before,” he teased. Her body was quick to back him up, her back arching and her legs trembling.

“It’s not the same! Please! I’ll come harder with you inside me,” she cried even as her toes curled against the blankets and her ass lifted off the bed to get more friction from his cock.

“You’ll come like this first, then you’ll get to come on my cock,” he said, grinning down at her. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, rocking her hips fast against him, her breath coming in gasps.

“Fuck… fuck… Bull… yes…” she groaned. She stopped speaking then, a strangled yelp wrenched from her throat as she tipped over the edge. Her quim clenched around nothing, her back and legs went rigid, then boneless on the sheets. Her entire body shook and twitched, making her tits and thighs jiggle. Bull didn’t wait for her orgasm to subside before slamming back into her.

He didn’t tease this time. Bull pounded her tight, soaking wet heat, both hands on her hips, moving her small but bountiful body over his length mercilessly. His knot was now as inflated as it would get until he came, and he was determined to get her off again before that happened. A simultaneous orgasm would be great, if hard to achieve. He set his mind on that being his goal.

Celia was long past speech now. She wailed, far louder than was a good idea, given the shoddy insulation and how near her room was to the main hall. Bull let go of her with one hand and gave her a sharp slap right on the hood of her clit. She screamed and her back arched entirely off the bed, Bull’s hand on her ass being the only thing holding her up. Bull had never had so regular a lover outside of Par Vollen, one of whose body he could learn the quirks and kinks. Her scream pitched higher as he kept driving into her with punishing force. He used his free hand to wrap around her throat and squeeze just enough to cut off her voice. He grabbed his wrist, her eyes rolling back in her head. She let go of what little control she had left, screaming soundlessly as she barrelled toward the precipice of a final orgasm.

Bull kept a close eye on her face and hands. The former should she start turning blue, the latter should she give him the signal to stop, the replacement for her watchword when she couldn’t speak. He grunted each time her cunt swallowed his bulging knot. His blood was rushing almost audibly as his own release pressed more and more insistently on him. He could tell Celia was close, and he’d be damned if she wasn’t getting there first. He lifted her ass until he felt her tremble at his thrust, dragging his shaft along her g-spot. 

Her nails dug into his wrist harder and harder until finally she broke. Her pussy gripped his cock hard, clenching and unclenching rhythmically. He released her throat, his concern for accidentally hurting her overruling the need to keep her a bit quieter. She slumped to the mattress and in three more strokes Bull _roared_ through his release. The base of his cock doubled in size to lock him in place within her. His seed poured into her, hot and thick, the knot forcing it all into her womb. 

Bull forced himself to breathe through his nose once the pleasure of release ebbed away. He couldn’t collapse on top of Celia, and they’d be attached like this for at least the next ten minutes. She smiled lazily up at him, small hands rubbing his chest open-palmed. Her legs are still around his waist, but they don’t grip him. She really just rested her plush thighs on his.

“I love you Bull,” she said dreamily. He smiled at her, and once he’d caught his breath he picked her up and moved them so they were both lying on their sides, one of her legs hoisted up over him to not disturb their connection. She pressed her forehead to his chest, followed by several soft kisses. He dipped down to kiss the top of her head, the only part of her his lips could reach.

“I love you, too,” he said. He rested his chin on her fluffy, cutely-awry afro and rubbed her upper back with a hand that could almost reach from armpit-to-armpit. It would have reached if he’d had the last knuckle of his little finger. They both closed their eyes and breathed in each others warm scents. It wasn’t their goal to fall asleep, but they never minded waking up like this either.


End file.
